User blog:Situationman/Orlando TCB S2E23 - Overboard (1)
Main Plot: Kayla (Kayla is feeding Alicia before bed. She hears her mom grunting.) Kayla: What's wrong Mom? Ms. Palmero: I'm so sick all this bills coming in at once. Kayla: Why the heck do they keep raising our bill? Ms. Palmero: Because they're assholes. Kayla: Oh no. (Kayla sees a tax bill.) Kayla: We have taxes? Why? (Her mom opens the letter.) Ms. Palmero: Dammit! Kayla: $1500??!! Ms. Palmero: I hate this. I'll have to find a new job. Kayla: What should we do? Subplot: Daniel (Daniel walks out of his room the next morning.) Ken: Good morning. Daniel: Hey... Ken: How are you ? Daniel: Fine. Ken: Then let me get straight to the point. Daniel: Okay. Ken: Are you still mad at us? Daniel: About? Ken: You know what about. Daniel: Honestly, I'm not even mad. Still a little shocked and upset but... I thought about. Ken: and? Daniel: I'll save my questions later. I have to get to school. Ken: I'll be here when you get back. Daniel: Obviously. (Daniel walks out of his apartment.) Third Plot: Molly (Molly walks into school with May.) Molly: Good thing its getting colder. I totally need this coat. May: What were your parents arguing about this morning? Molly: Some 40 year old baby stuff. I didn't listen. But I can't believe they are back to fighting. May: Why do I get a feeling this won't end well. Molly: Let's cross our fingers and hope that nothing gets worse. May: Hoping. (Donovan walks over.) Donovan: Babe, can we talk? Molly: Sure. (May walks away.) Molly: What? Donovan: I've been holding this in for weeks and I have to address it. Molly: What are you talking about? Donovan: For weeks, you've upset and not talking to me as much. Did I do something wrong? Molly: Look its not you, its stuff at home. Donovan: You avoided me a few times. Im not buying it. Molly: I... Donovan: Caught you. Molly: I can't tell you...yet. Donovan: Great. A secret about me. Molly: Now is not the best time. My parents are back to fighting. Donovan: Whatever. Just tell me soon. (He kisses her cheek and walks away.) Main Plot: Kayla (Kayla is at home looking through home files.) Kayla: Thompson... Dallas, Texas... home. (An hour later, Kayla gets in her car and calls Dallas.) Dallas: Hey babe. Kayla: That wasnt my happy greeting. Dallas: Im not in the mood. Kayla: How's your day going? Dallas: Let's just say people are assholes. Where are you? Kayla: Listen, I'm going to take a trip somewhere. Dallas: Where? Kayla: My hometown in Texas. Dallas: Whoa why? Kayla: I have some business to take care of and some people to look ffor. Dallas: When will you be back? Kayla: Tomorrow or Tuesday. Dallas: What about Alicia? Kayla: Mom's looking after her. Dallas: But Kayla... Kayla: Dallas the more questions you ask me, the more time I waste sitting here. Dallas: Fine... Kayla: I love you. Dallas: Yeah. I'm sure. (Kayla aggressively hangs up.) Kayla: Fucking crybaby. (Kayla drives over to the airport.) Fourth Plot: Dallas (Dallas sits at his locker sad.) Jayden: Wassup? Dallas: Do you know about Kayla going to Texas today? Jayden: No why? Is she? Dallas: yeah. Jayden: I Wonder what's up? You okay? You look messy. Dallas: No... Jayden: What's wrong? Whoa! Where this bruise come from? Dallas: I got beat up. (Jayden looks shocked but pissed.) Subplot: Daniel (Daniel, Liam and Myles are partnered in Science class.) Liam: Who knows when Damon comes back? Daniel: I'm not concerned about him right now. Liam: Harsh. Myles: I don't blame him. Daniel: I'm saying that because I got other crazy shit to think about. Liam: like? Daniel: Who my parents are. Myles: come again? Liam: He's adopted. Daniel: long story. Myles: Damn. Liam: What's the new question though? Daniel: I've already encountered my father for like a minute. Now I want to know who and where my mother is. Liam: Wow. That's amazing! Daniel: Not yet. I need to know if she lives at all. Myles: You're life is crazy. Daniel: Thanks ass. (They laugh.) Third Plot: Molly Category:Blog posts